The present invention relates to a medical data processing method of matching a medical image of an anatomical structure of patient's body to an atlas-based representation of the anatomical structure. The invention is also directed to a corresponding computer program, a program storage medium storing the program, a computer executing the program and a signal wave carrying information representing the program.
When planning a navigated medical procedure, for example radiotherapy or local-delivery infusion therapy, it is desirable to have a precise model of the anatomy of the patient on which the medical procedure is to be carried out. An atlas, also called anatomical atlas, is understood to represent a generic model of an anatomical structure forming at least part of a human body which is generated based on a statistical analysis of anatomical information (in particular image information) generated from a plurality of human bodies. However, an atlas is in general valid for only one type of patient (for example only for patients of one specific ethnicity or age), and the atlas may therefore not apply to the anatomy of the specific patient (on which the medical procedure has to be carried out) with the desired fit.
A problem to be solved by the invention therefore is to model an anatomical structure of a specific patient by considering atlas information, which model provides for the desired resolution, in particular fit, compared to the specific patient's anatomy.
This problem is solved by the subject-matter of any appended independent claim. Advantages, advantageous features, advantageous embodiments and advantageous aspects of the present invention are disclosed in the following and contained in the subject-matter of the dependent claims. Different advantageous features can be combined in accordance with the invention wherever technically expedient and feasible. Specifically, a feature of one embodiment which has the same or a similar function to another feature of another embodiment can be exchanged with said other feature. A feature of one embodiment which adds an additional function to another embodiment can in particular be added to said other embodiment.